


Sunflowers and Bondage

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Dominant Dean, Dominant/Top Dean, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Sam, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The root of a sunflower," Dean reads from Wikipedia, "reflects its characteristic of being a dicot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/gifts).



> On [ Tumblr. ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/59937847455/for-karri-3-the-root-of-a-sunflower-dean)
> 
> I hope the tags I used are correct, if anyone has anything they think I should add, please let me know!

"The root of a sunflower," Dean reads from Wikipedia, "reflects its characteristic of being a dicot."

Sam moans and Dean looks up from the laptop, his gaze sweeping over his brother, hands tied to the headboard, his body gloriously naked, hips thrusting up desperately.

Dean turns back to the computer screen, grinning. “Out of the first seed,” he reads, lowering his voice, “the first root, radicle,  _pushes_  through-“

Sam moans at Dean’s emphasis, louder this time, and Dean knows what his Sammy is thinking- Dean’s hands on his body, his fingers, his tongue, his cock pushing into him. He meets Sam’s gaze and smiles at his frustration before returning to the article. 

"-and develops into a taproot," he finishes the sentence and picks the laptop up, striding to the bed and sitting casually next to his trussed up brother. He shoves Sam’s legs apart and finds his hole, wet and leaking. For  _him_. 

"It continues to expand through primary-" one finger in, and Sam cries out- "and secondary-" another finger, and Sam is babbling Dean’s name- "tissues."

"Please, Dean," he cries out, eyes closed, twisting up against Dean’s fingers. "Dean, Dean, _please_ , fuck me,  _Dean_.”

Dean ignores him and continues reading out loud. He doesn’t care at all about the boring as fuck facts he’s reading, but with each word he reads aloud, his little brother becomes more and more of a sobbing, leaking mess for Dean- desperate, hard, needy. 

After a few more paragraphs, Dean shuts the computer and sets it down on the floor, turning his complete attention to Sam. His big, innocent eyes- still innocent, after he’s been fucked by his brother six ways to Sunday for years- beg and plead, and Dean leans in, covering Sam’s mouth with his own, tasting his tears. 

"I’m going to fuck you, Sammy," he murmurs, and Sam moans his agreement, his body vibrating in need beneath Dean’s. "That’s a good boy," Dean says, and Sam kisses him desperately in response.

When Dean finally fucks into him, rough and hard, he reaches over to the nightstand for the vase of sunflowers. He plucks one out and tucks it behind Sam’s ear before he loses himself in Sam, spilling inside him, closely followed by Sam’s orgasm. 

He falls on top of him, reaching up to untie his wrists and then lie back, coaxing his brother into his arms. Sam flexes his hands and turns into Dean, cuddling into him as Dean kisses his temple where the sunflower rests.

"I love you, Sammy," he whispers, but his brother is already lost in dreams of yellow flowers blowing in the wind.


End file.
